


The dollar tree encounter

by Fandom_phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Oblivious, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_phantom/pseuds/Fandom_phantom
Summary: Where reader meets her soulmate(s) at a dollar tree. Red flirts and paps is a protective brother. reader is highly confused.





	The dollar tree encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic! So excited to begin writing. I based this off of a dream I had.  
> This is where the monsters have come above ground and sans machine got some of them into his world.  
> Reader is above 16, and has no idea whats going on.  
> Reader also has a little sister.

Sitting at home with your phone scrolling through Instagram, on the worn out sofa that's way to comfortable. It's your day off of work and you plan on wasting it away being glued to the electronic in your hand, and eating lots of junk food.

Just then your annoying little sister comes screaming out of the kitchen, demanding that you go get her some top raman. Ignoring her might not be the best decision, she realized this and decided to literally jump onto you. after letting out a grunt you glare at her and simply say "no".

"What? Why not." Her face turns into a pout, you push her off you and she slides to the floor.  
Putting down your phone and getting up to find something to quench your thirst. "One, you are getting addicted to it, two mom's going to town tomorrow and three, it's my day off I'm not going anywhere."

"B-but, I really want some! I think I might die!!" She says while running in front of you and dropping to her knees. With big puppy dog eyes and hands clasped together. " pleeaase, I'll do anything!"

You sit there conteplating for a few moments, sighing you say " fine. But you have to do dishes for the next week"  
"Ok! Thanks big sis!!" She shouts getting up and running into her room looking very happy.

You go over to the closet getting your shoes and jacket, "Ugh" looking out the window, seeing the rain drops dripping from the roof.  
Running to your car you see your nieghbor, who is just standing in the rain. Which isn't to weird considering he's a turtle. It's only been about six months since monsters appeard out of the mountain. a month ago they got exepted by humanity. so your just getting used to seeing them, driving off you wave to each other.  
You didn't know what to think at first, I'm mean come on they were monsters! But after meeting a couple you decided they were nicer then most people.

Parking, you walk into the dollar tree.' hmmm maybe while I'm here I can get something to drink' you think while walking down an aisle, looking at some cute decorations.

You hear a very gruff voice on the other side of the aisle, "oh, he sounds mad" you whisper. Then you hear the most adorable, cutest and loud voice yell at the fowl mouthed one, " STOP SAYING SUCH PROFANITY WORDS IN A PUBLIC STORE! 

"Shut it loud mouth, can't believe I had to go with a fucking brat like you to the store cause you couldn't do shit by yourself."  
"GASP! YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO IGNORE THOSE INSULTS THIS ONCE! IF YOU SAY SORRY!!  
" Ha! In hell"  
'Wow these guys are really interesting to listen to' you muse before going down the aisle trying to not eavesdrop to much. (Which you failed to do so)

" WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO GET EVERYTHING DANCE WANTED FOR THE REST OF THE HOUSE!!"  
" K, go to the next aisle and grab some shitty pink flowers for suave, fucking gay"  
" ALRIGHT! BE BACK IN A MOMENT! AND THEY ARE NOT GAY! THEY WILL BE A NICE ADDITION TO THE HOUSE!"

You we're starting to chuckle at there banter when you went to round the corner, intead bumping into something very hard, nocking down both you and the other person. "Ouch! I am so sor-! You start to say rubbing your but, before looking up and seeing a living breathing...skeleton...!! Gasping you started crawling backwards,   
"WAIT, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL NOT HARM YOU!!" He says getting up to help you. You start shaking your head Snapping out of the shock, ' monsters do exist now ' you remind yourself.

"H-hey, sorry you scared me for a second there" you say while the skeleton picks you up off the floor. " NO PROBLEM!! HUMANS USUALLY GET SCARED FROM MY HANDSOME LOOKS!!" He declares While striking a heroic pose.   
' he's so cute! I have never felt this tugging in my chest before.... Maybe it's cause he's so adorable!!'   
" Hey dipshit stop stalling, or we'll never get back" the gruff voice comes over, to your surprise he's a skeleton too.  
' dang, he is very attractive- for a edgy looking skeleton! What am I thinking? Never thought I'd be drawn to dead things ' feeling that same tugging towards this new skeleton. " THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND, WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER AND ARE GETTING ACQUAINTED!! Said skeleton is jumping up and down with excitement, stars in his eyes.  
" Hey~ the names red" burning red eyes looking you up and down, making you slightly uncomfortable.  
" Hi, My name is y/n, if you don't mind me asking are you guys related ?" You can't help but ask, the curiosity getting the better of you. Red Burst out laughing, sharp teeth glinting dangerously. " NOPE, HES A FRIEND OF A FRIEND." Blue says shaking his head.

"Oops, sorry for jumping to conclusions" you say, nervously scratching the back of your head.  
" Naw, don't worry about it sweetheart. Hey, did you sit in a bowl of sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass" he says, chuckling at the way your face flushes and you start spluttering." GASP! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A LADY!! YOU MUST ADDRESS HER AS IF SHE IS ROYALTY!!" Little blue exclaims, running over and starts hugging you with a very strong grip you didn't think such a small bean could have.

" Woah, slow down there sans the girl still needs to breath" all three of you looking over to see who said that, it was a tall skeleton who had a orange hoodie on, hands in his pocket. Red just rolls his eyes scoffing and looking very irritated.  
" PAPPY!!" Blue yells, running and jumping up onto the very tall skeleton. " Hey there burger, how's the shopping going?" He asks, while setting the energetic Skelly down.  
" ITS GOING GOOD! PAPPY MEET THE HUMAN y/n!! Y/n THIS MY BROTHER, PAPYRUS"

" Hi! Nice to meet you." You walk forward, shaking his hand. " Heh, good to now my lil bro is making friends everywhere he goes, just don't you dare stab him in the back" he leans forward and growls the last part in your ear, making a shiver rack down your spine. Leaning away he still has a pleasent smile on his face, but theres a twinkle in his eyes letting you know he's not joking. "Hey~you wanna ditch these swap nerds and go somewhere where no one can interrupt?" Red says throwing his arm over your shoulder. He's tense and throws a heated glare at papyrus.

 

' what the hell was that!?' your trying to figure out what you did to make this guy so hostile towards you, not catching the question blue had directed at you. " I'm so sorry, can you repeat that blue?"   
" DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE TO HANG OUT?" He has stars in his eyes, coming up right into your face, not knowing what personal space is. " Naw, she probably has other things that do, plus dance and suave is waiting for us." He retortes, coming over and putting a hand on blues shoulder. You start getting nervous, having three guys you just met basically circling you.

" Umm, excuse me?" A feminine voice says behind you, tugging on your hand, causing you to stumble out from the circle of bones. Turning to look at who just saved you, she was short, probably around 20. Short brown hair and brown eyes, how she's dressed your assuming she works here.  
" Sorry for startlingly you, it's uncomfortable to have so many men surrounded you, especially when there all monsters" she says with a heated glare at the boys, an arm around your shoulders.

 

" Tch, always getting in the fucking way" red growls, blue is just smiling and waving at the brunette.  
" Hey frisk, didn't know you worked here"   
' ok, so they know each other. And her name is frisk? A Very interesting name'.

"Yup, needed to get out of the house, by the way we are closing in ten minutes. Sorry to butt in~" the last part she says with a wicked grin and a wave towards red. Who just growls with a hate filled glare. " So you don't let these brute's push you around, ok?" She finishes, facing towards you.

" Ok, thanks" you wave to her while she walks away, a sway in her hips, probably closing shop.   
" Fucking finally! No-"  
Right then a 4th skeleton turns around the corner, but before you can get a good look at him you feel this tugging at your chest. You look down, seeing a green heart zoom from in front of you over to the latest skeleton to arrive. It looks like the same thing happened to him but his heart is upside-down and is white.

Your two hearts meet in the middle and are swirling around each other, looking over joyful at finally meeting. Being very confused about what was happening, you look over to the new arrival.' dang... I can't put my finger on it but I think I'm gonna like this Skelly very much~'he had a in awe look on his face, hands in his hoodie pockets." Umm, don't want to sound rude but, what is happening?" You say, looking over at the other three skeletons.

 

Stretch completely ignores you to walk over to the skeleton thats now looking at you." Congrats dance, you found your soulmate." Patting ' dance' on the back, and then motions the hearts and they zoom in to there respectful body's. ( Witch really feels weird but you decide to ignore that since there are more important questions to be answered) " wait soulmate? What does that mean?"

Red starts walking out the door, not even saying goodbye, now that's kinda rude. " And where do you think your going?" Stretch raises a eyebrow in reds direction. " I'm getting the fuck out of this shitty au to find my girl at home, now that i know how hot she's gonna be and what she looks like." He says with a wide grin, walking out the door.

" What's an au? I am so confused" you whisper to no one, you can feel an awful headache coming. Blue runs over to stretch and starts jumping up and down, having way to much energy." PAPPY! DOES THAT MEAN THERES AN y/m IN OUR AU THATS MY SOULMATE!?!?!?" He's talking so fast you almost don't catch what he says. " Sure does, but you don't have to rush anything lil bro" 

Blue yells ' yay!' turning around and giving you a hug. "GOODBYE DEAREST FRIEND! HOPEFULLY WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" You barely get to say goodbye before he's out the door, stretch following slowly.   
" Wait, stretch! Can you please tell me what's going on? Im so lost!" 

" Eh, dance here will tell you everything. You have a goodnight getting to now each other. And dance, we will be gone when you get home" stretch gives a small smile and is gone, leaving you alone with dance. You sigh, looking over at the barely taller skeleton. This whole time he's been silent, you stand there very awkwardly.

"U-um... Hi, my name is y/n. Can you please tell me whats going on? I am Soo confused" you hesitantly take a couple steps forward.  
" Yeah... It is pretty confusing but I will start with the soulmate thing." He finally looks you in the eye, his eyes are so hypnozing that you could get lost in them, and his voice us so low and calm. 

" Naw aw, I'm closing you guys need to take this conversation elsewhere." You jump, giving a little 'yeep!' turning around to see frisk.  
" Oops sorry kid, didn't realize how late it got." He chuckles, giving a sheepish smile. You both say goodbye and are now walking slowly down the street. You know you should be feeling nervous, being alone with a guy who you just met. But you only feel peace... Except for the questions running through your head 

"Ok, so this will take awhile. Do you want to go onto the hill over there?" He says, pointing over to your favorite place to be alone and to go stargazing. Nodding to his question you both start walking to your destination.

" So monsters have a thing called a soul, the thing you saw in the store. Which humans have too but don't have the power to draw it out. Anyway what happened back there is basically our two souls were made for each other, and that's how us monsters know who there special one is. You staying with me?"

" Umm... So you and me are made for each other, got it" you say, giving him a big smile." So now that that's covered, what did red mean by au?"

" Oh that... That is a topic for another time, way to long of a story for right now hehe". You guys arrive at a bench on top of the hill, taking a seat beside each other kinda awkwardly. " Alright... I still have a lot of questions but I think I can wait till later for those." He simply nods with a smile on his face." So... What now? Do you guys usually just do straight things into an relationship or...?" You inquire after a little bit of silence.

 

" Um, well everyone is different, some go straight into a hardcore relationship and some take years to be comfortable just to hold hands. It all depends on the people."  
" Well, what would you want to do?"  
" Hmm, I would like to go slow, but not too slow. Most importantly I want you to be comfortable, and for us to be on the same the same page."

 

" Alright then, I guess we're dating!" Laughing at the end you start getting giddy. ' woah... Who knew I would be soulmates with a skeleton!' you think while you look up where the sky us filled with stars and the big full moon. " Woah!! It looks like the sky is dancing!" You yell excited, Pointing up at the sky. You guys sit there in comfortable silence enjoying the cool breeze.

" Heh, that's funny you say that cause Im a director at a dance place here in town" after a little bit of silence he turns to see your reaction, your eyes are bugging out and your jaw is slightly hanging. " Wait.... Do you work at 'where the beat drops'?"( I couldn't think of a better name) " umm yeah? Ya heard it before?"

" Yeah! I take ballet lessons there every Saturday morning since I was nine! What do you teach? And how come we haven't met!?" ' this is crazy! My soulmate and I have been going to the same place for how long!?'  
" Wow, this is crazy, I work five nights a week as a break dance teacher, how long have you been taking ballet lessons?"

" Since I was four, so you dance for a living is that why your nickname is dance?" He looks pretty impressed that you have been doing it for almost all your life.  
" Hehe, yup that's how I got it, but you know what I would really like to do right now?" You hum in response. " Is to dance with you under the stars."  
' Oh my gosh! Is he a romantic? That is so cute!!'

 

" Alright, but how are we going to dance together if we dance completely different styles?" You both stand up and walk over to a small grassy area. Stopping in front of each other he walks backwards a couple of steps.  
" Heh, just cause I teach break dance doesn't mean Im limited to it, I learned all kinds of dancing. Now you start doing your thing and I'll come in when I feel it's right." He's standing there expectantly.

Blushing you start to sweat, yeah you go to competitions but for some reason being in front if your soul mate you want do the best for him. ' deep breaths' you think while starting to dance, you stumble for a little bit but get into it pretty quickly. Looking up at the stars you start getting lost in the way it feels to just let go and dance freely, not having to worry about anyone judging you.

 

You feel a hand on your back, opening your eyes your vision is filled with his handsome face. You start dancing with him, he's actually really good to be honest. You guys get lost in one another for who knows how long, it feels like an eternity and yet so fast when you guys stop. Face to face and out of breath, he's looking at you with so much tenderness that you feel your heart stop. You look away with a cute blush, stepping back to catch your breath.

"That was so much fun, thank you. Your a really great dancing partner." He replies with a small 'thanks' ducking his head, trying to hide. He looks at his phone and whistles. " It's past ten, my brothers probably worried sick." You laugh, " same, except I have a little sister" You guys start walking down the hill to get back to your car, he hesitates for a moment before reaching out and taking your hand. Looking at you to make sure it's ok. You give him a reassuring smile as you keep strolling.

There's a nice and comfortable silence between you two, just enjoying each other's company. The walk to your car only takes a couple of minutes. " So... Can I give you my number? So we can... You know" you laugh as his face just got more and more blue ( your going to ask him how that works later) you hand over your phone, he types at your phone when he's finished you take it back and decide to give this amazing dancer a hug. " Good night, oh and thank you for walking me back to my car" you pull back and open your car door.

" No problem, good night y/n see ya around" you both wave and you pull out of the parking lot, you look through your review mirror and double take. It looked like he just disappeared... There's no way, your minds just playing tricks on you. yeah totally your imagination, hehe... You shake your head wanting to forget about it until mourning, then you'll ask him but for now your gonna get home get on the most comfortable PJs you own and take a good night rest, and that's what you do. Being extra quite to not wake any other people in the house.

Your in bed checking notifications, when all of a sudden..." Y/n!! Your finally home!!" Your sister comes around the corner whisper yelling, scaring you have to death." Holymaginas you scared me, what are doing you up so late? Thought you'd be in bed" after giggling at scaring you she gives you a pout" I could say the same thing to you, I'm only staying up cause I've been waiting cause someone took forever getting some ramen!" 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through to the end, felt like a Rushed a couple parts of this but I hope you liked it.


End file.
